ranmafanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Anatomy (あなとみ Anatomi)
The usage of this technique allows the user to change it's body structure into anything such as shape shifting or adding extra arms and regeneration. When first learned this technique will expend user completely all of their emotional energy will bled off, so to speak. No, not bled off, it is more like obliterated into millions of pieces and they are floating around them. it is said that you could almost touch it if you reach out. You can feel your happiness and your depression, your anger, all on the tips of your fingers. If ki blasts are like walking, this will feel like blowing up a mountain. Description The thing with ki is that people think it is attached to the soul and every time you use it you are stripping away a part of your very soul. This isn't true at all, though ki and soul are affected by one another in different ways. The soul, that curious unseen thing, is like a bow. To gathering strength or energy requires the soul to be able to bend. Of course, the farther you can bend the bow the more power you have, but you can only bend the bow if have the strength to bend it. Ki is the arrow. Ki without a bow is useless; likewise, a bow without an arrow is equally as useless. From the other direction a person cannot have a soul without ki. If a warrior ever uses up all of their ki, impossible considering they would be rendered unconscious before being able to dig that deeply, their soul would no longer have enough power to tie it to their body. And when the bow breaks, the cradle will fall. A soul is attached to the body's energy and without ki it sought out the next most compatible source of energy; what most referred to as heaven. The use of ki was important to martial artists as it can improve the clarity of someone's soul, making it easier to gather energy, a requirement since ki builds on itself every time it is used. This is the reason people why grand masters have such distinct personalities. Decades/centuries of using ki sharpens the master's soul. This is why emotional ki is so dangerous all that time directed towards a specific emotion leaves one permanently disfigured by it. Masters who don't depend on emotions to touch their ki are more stable. They don’t distort their soul by having emotions clinging to it. Their soul is broader for that reason. A person’s natural form is what is reflected within their soul, inscribed in the smallest particles of their ki. This technique causes the soul to expand and push forth their ki causing a new layer to be placed on top of the base ki allowing the user to adjusts and rewrites their own soul and by doing so they gain the ability to rearrange the molecules of their body at will into any form, shape or being perceived that they choose. As long as it’s not a large scale alteration in their total mass user is able to literally control the molecular structure of his body's bio-polymer and make it resemble anything he wants. They can even transform into inorganic materials. Aside from being able to change their outer appearance, user can alter the inside of their body as well, shifting the location of vital organs, and regenerating as well. They can even harden their bones. With this ability, she can even fully change her outer appearance, being able to transform into another human form, or take the form of a living weapon, making this useful for disguise. Advantages/disadvantages The greatest and only weakness of this technique is that it requires a massive amount of energy to perform and the greater the change between users original form and their new form the more energy is needed to sustain the new form. However the transformation is a result of users ki, and like a muscle ki can build on itself. Every time you flex it you work it out and strengthen it. Transforming is a very intense workout that creates a void of space in user’s reserves to be filled with new ki making this an equal part training and combat technique. Cell Hardening This technique hardens user’s bio-polymers by rebinding them; this increases their durability to the point where their body can absorb almost all kinetic energies such as high caliber-bullets, shrapnel, or flying debris easily. This also substantially increases their striking force as well when focused on a specific limb. Weapon formation Anatomy’s shape-shifting abilities technique enables user to form weapons with parts of their bodies by making their limbs as hard as iron. For instance, they can shape their arms into blades or clubs. Even more complex weapons such as a drill or even into a blaster-type weapon for firing energy. This ability makes them dangerous hand-to-hand combatants. Auto-Recovery: Skilled warriors can are capable of self repair by modifying particles in the area to close a wound. In addition the warrior could transform their cells into another person’s own and send those cells to them. However user is giving up a large amount of organic matter over to the patient so repairing large scale damage is impossible. This technique requires a great amount of energy. Cell Manipulation This is a technique derived from auto-recovery anatomy allows users to remake materials as. However this is only is it is something simple; however it is easier then healing wounds. Constituent-Matter Manipulation ''' This is an incredibly versatile technique that allows user to sprout multiple body parts on any surface of their body. With this ability user can take on multiple attacks by using many sprouted limbs; or even give the appearance of super speed. Since the number of my arms has been increasing. User is practically the only one who knows where their limbs will sprout out, they have the element of surprise on their side. So any opponent that faces the user is practically defenseless against them, making this making this an incredibly versatile technique. In addition, user can use each body part created to support each other and meld together thereby allowing user to create larger limbs out of many to take on more powerful and larger foes. This aspect also makes this technique more versatile as it allows user to form more intricate patterns with their sprouting limbs or even extend them. It also allows her to create limbs of nearly gigantic proportions. Unfortunately this technique is only as strong as user’s capacity to utilize it which weakens it substantially if user doesn’t have enough energy. '''Wings this technique allows user to create a wing like membrane protruding from his back enabling flight. When combined with anatomy’s cell hardening abilities these wings become razor sharp and strong enough to stop rapid fire bullets. [http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Invisibility 'Invisibility '] This technique can cause the bio-polymers in user’s body to lose their ability to reflect light, rendering user invisible to normal light and human sight. This invisibility does not affect every other sense and he could still be detected by touch. ] Category:Technique